


Slipping about

by wedjateye



Category: Firefly
Genre: F/M, M/M, Post BDM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-08
Updated: 2010-10-08
Packaged: 2017-10-12 12:38:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/124899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wedjateye/pseuds/wedjateye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a Mal/Simon ficathon in 2005. Set after Serenity the Movie. Fun to write. Mal and Simon finally lay their cards on the table. Beta thanks to Kispexi2.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slipping about

**Author's Note:**

> Set after the BDM. Minor spoilers only.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
|   
---|---  
|   
  
River twirls, her laughter floating as lightly as the gauzy folds of her crimson dress.

"You're beautiful Mei-mei," Simon exclaims softly, feeling the vibration of pride and  
less easily named emotions in his voice. River smiles back at him and Simon knows with  
gut-clenching certainty that moments like this are worth everything. Worth anything.

"Mmm hmm."

Simon spins to find Kaylee standing right behind him, an exaggeratedly put-upon  
expression on her face. Her dress has a few too many frills for Simon's taste, but the soft  
sky blue suits Kaylee's complexion and he can tell that she is bursting with excitement.

"And you," Simon reaches for Kaylee's hand and executes a courtly bow before dropping  
a kiss on her trembling fingers, "are a vision of loveliness."

Kaylee drops her pretence of annoyance immediately to beam happily at Simon,  
clutching his hand tightly and rocking backwards and forwards on the balls of her feet.

"Ain't it right nice of Damaris to lend us all this finery? I ain't never seen so much pretty  
all in one place. So hard to choose."

"Well," Simon answers, catching sight of Inara descending the stairs in a lushly elegant  
royal blue and gold creation, "none of you could have chosen better."

"Thank you, Simon." Inara smiles warmly, her expression stiffening a little after a few  
seconds. Simon turns, unsurprised to see that Mal has entered the cargo bay,  
accompanied by Jayne and Zoe.

"I feel like a Companion," River trills, executing a few complicated dance steps. She  
stops suddenly, struck by a thought – "I'm going to need a bigger bed."

Simon splutters his attempted reply and Mal laughs heartily.

"Don't torture your brother 'lil Albatross."

River turns to look at Mal, her face solemn. "No, that would be redundant."

Mal shifts uneasily and looks at Inara. "Tell me again why the Doc an' me ain't invited to  
this shindig?"

"Zoe! Why aren't you wearing your dress?" Inara cries.

Mal's lips twist a little, then settle into a tight smirk. Zoe flicks him a glance before  
answering.

"Not in the mood for slink today."

"You're still coming though, right?" Kaylee pleads.

"Absolutely. Have to make sure you all get back in one piece, come morning," Zoe  
replies, resting one hand on her gun holster.

"Yeah, can't be too cautious, backwater moon like this," Mal asserts, "shouldn't say no to  
extra firepower - "

"Thank you for your concern, Captain," Inara interrupts smoothly. "It's only a short walk  
from where we'll land. Jayne and Zoe will be perfectly adequate escorts. And I wouldn't  
dream of insulting Damaris by bringing uninvited guests to her retirement party."

"You know Jayne's just hoping for some _companionship_ while he's meant to be  
guarding your shuttle. You can't trust him not to try an' sneak in." Mal's tone is just this  
side of petulant.

"Mal, I'm right offended by your accusations." Jayne's righteously aggrieved words are  
undermined by his huge shit-eating grin.

Mal scowls.

"Jayne would rather tend to stand out at an all-female party," Inara muses, watching out  
of the corner of her eye as Mal's smirk is restored, "but Damaris was rather taken with  
him when we visited yesterday… perhaps she'll make an exception. For the bodyguard of  
the possible future House Priestess."

Mal's face darkens again. "Just make sure y'all're back for lift-off three hours after sun-  
up. That should be enough time for you to make your decision Inara." He underlines his  
curt words with an abrupt departure.

"That was a bit… _mean_ 'Nara," Kaylee whispers, her eyes huge. Simon squeezes her  
hand gently and she smiles at him gratefully.

Inara flushes all the way to her hairline.

"If he wasn't so exasperating," she fumes. "As if _I_ have trouble deciding what I want."  
She walks up the stairs to her shuttle, steps lacking their usual light grace.

"I wish I was going with you," Simon sighs. Kaylee kisses him affectionately on the  
cheek.

"What, and miss the chance to bond with the Cap'n?" She smiles brightly and gives  
Simon a little push. "You'll be fine."

Simon watches them go, feeling melancholy. The only bonding he is planning on doing  
tonight is with a neglected list of cortex medical journals.

 

~

 

"Don't you want to go somewhere a bit more comfortable for a change?" Kaylee pants  
against Simon's neck, shivering as dexterous fingers slide towards her bra fastenings.

"Hmm? I thought you liked the engine room," Simon mutters distractedly.

"I do… but… what if River came in?"

"She's asleep, I checked," Simon reassures.

"Or the Captain – "

Simon cuts her off with an enthusiastic kiss, moaning into her mouth.

 

 

~

 

Simon looks up from his cortex reading as Mal clatters purposefully down the stairs next  
to the infirmary.

"Doc. I liberated some of your missus' finest vintage, seeing as how we're missing out on  
all them fancy canapés. How 'bout I show you how two hand Tall Card should be  
played?"

Simon's sarcastic refusal dies on his lips as the glint of challenge in Mal's eyes gives way  
to one of his rare, warm smiles.

 

~

 

"C'mon Simon," Kaylee cajoles, "you ain't been in my bunk for ages."

"I still have things to do Kaylee. Not tonight. Please?"

Kaylee wants to smile but she just can't.

"Is it because – " she tries tentatively.

"No. It's not," Simon replies quickly. He reaches out to rub one of Kaylee's crossed  
arms. "I'm just busy tonight, I'm working on a couple of things."

"You could come by later?"

"I'll be too tired," Simon smiles.

"You know, it happens to everyone," Kaylee blurts.

"I know Kaylee. Your bunk is just a little… crowded, for sleeping and I really am very  
tired tonight."

 

~

 

Bad idea. Bad idea. Bad idea.

Simon shakes his head to clear it. Mal pours them a mug each while Simon shuffles.

"Drink up Doc," Mal grins. "I got a reputation to think on here. Can't have you sober,  
you might win."

Simon takes a swallow. Grimaces until the urge to cough passes and then deals, each card  
snicking sharply into place.

Mal peruses his hand, smile growing wider, as if he's already won, before he discards the  
maximum number of cards.

"You know Doc, when I first saw you in those fancy threads, I never woulda fixed on  
you and Kaylee."

"Is that so?" Simon answers conversationally, discarding a single card before picking up  
the deck to deal.

Mal's lips twitch, just at the edge of Simon's vision, as he draws his new cards towards  
him.

"Fact is, I pretty much conjured you to be…" Mal's eyes widen as he looks at his cards.  
He grins even more wickedly. "Never mind." He lays down his first card.

"On Osiris, a three piece suit doesn't equate to being sly, Captain," Simon counters,  
trumping the Captain's card and claiming the first trick.

"Don't go blowing your wad, Doc, I didn't mean any offence," Mal almost sounds  
apologetic as Simon leads with an even higher trump.

"Of course not." Simon smiles sweetly as Mal flicks down a losing card. "After all, you  
only _lean_ towards women."

Mal smirks as he takes the next trick. "Well, I've always been pretty flexible."

Simon laughs, secure in the knowledge that the remainder of his hand consists only of  
trumps. He can't lose.

Mal eases his suspenders off his shoulders and rolls up his sleeves before laying down  
what is probably his best remaining card. He looks extremely pleased.

"Your turn Doc, don't tell me you're ready to surrender already."

"Hmm?" Simon drags his eyes away from the tanned skin of Mal's forearms.

"I'm quite limber myself, you know Captain." Simon slaps down his card challengingly.

"That so?" Mal drawls. He doesn't look down for such a long time that Simon starts to  
wish he could reclaim his card. Change the ending somehow.

Mal's face hardens. "Sure you are Doc. That's why you've been doing the limbo over  
Kaylee."

"P-pardon?" Simon stutters.

"The limbo. Never mind." Mal lays down the rest of his cards, face up, admitting defeat.  
"Old parlour game. Not so popular at Osiris _tea parties_ I gather."

 

~

 

"Kaylee! What in the 'verse…"

Simon hurriedly grabs a blanket to cover up the shocking expanse of flesh, but Kaylee is  
already pulling the edges of her robe back together, fingers fumbling to tie the belt, face  
deeply flushed.

"Jayne was in here not ten minutes ago!" Simon works hard to modulate his tone.

"I'm sorry… I just thought a change of scene…" Kaylee looks truly miserable.

Simon crosses to her and takes her in his arms, tenderly stroking her hair.

"No baobei, I'm sorry. I just don't think the infirmary is a good idea. I'm supposed to be  
a professional here."

"Well, maybe we could try something else then. Games or dress-ups…"

"Kaylee – "

"I could find a nurse's uniform at our next stop?" Kaylee tilts her face up, eyes shiny with  
hope and tears. Simon can't suppress his shudder and Kaylee's face crumples.

"No, _no_ , Kaylee, it's just doctors and nurses…"

Simon gently forces Kaylee's chin back up. "You're perfect just as you are Kaylee, you  
don't have to be anyone but yourself."

Why do I always say the wrong thing, Simon wonders as he rocks Kaylee through the  
floods of tears that follow.

 

~

 

A few hands pass in near silence before Mal attempts conversation again.

"So. Things are nice and cosy between you an' our mechanic."

"Dabbling in a side career as a matchmaker Captain?" Simon asks coolly.

Mal cocks his brow and leans back in his chair as if totally relaxed. Simon waits for the  
kicker.

"No. Just checkin'. Can't have our ship's medic runnin' off now."

Hmm.

"Might take our pilot with him, an' that would be a tragedy," Mal smirks.

"If I took Kaylee as well, you could lose half your crew in one fell swoop. That _would_  
be pretty funny." Simon smiles beatifically.

"Kaylee would never… huh." Mal frowns.

"Half your crew if you conjure me and River to _be_ crew this week, anyway."

Simon can still taste the bitterness, sour on the back of his tongue. Mal is silent for a long  
beat, then speaks quietly, eyes downcast.

"You were always crew Simon. Always."

"Your recall of recent history is astounding Captain," Simon snorts.

"I deserve that. I know what I said. Our ride just weren't smooth for a while," Mal  
rejoinders firmly, gaze locked on Simon's now.

"And you were quick to jettison unnecessary weight."

That has Mal suddenly interested in his cards again. Simon realises he has dropped his  
own hand. The cards are splayed on the table for anyone to see.

"I was quick to do what was needed, yes. You gonna harp on it forever?"

"Harp on it?" Simon shuts his mouth with a snap. Takes a deep breath. Mal does look  
regretful. Or at least uncomfortable. 'Squirming' is the word that springs to mind. Maybe  
Mal meant what he said.

"It isn't Kaylee that keeps me here anyway, Captain. You have no need for concern."

"Not Kaylee? Well, I know it ain't our haute cuisine." Mal takes another swallow of his  
wine, squinting along the barrel of his mug at Simon.

"Don't leave me in the dark Doc. Spill, afore I take a mind to shake it out of you."

Simon's asked himself why he stays often enough. Run through the gamut of possibilities  
and emotions. None of his explanations convince himself, so why would Mal believe  
anything he says? Somehow, he's still here. Maybe he should have known, right back at  
the beginning.

"Once you've been in Serenity, you never leave."

Mal freezes, mug halfway to his lips. He rakes in a breath, then explodes out of his chair,  
storming around the table with rage plain on his face. Simon barely has time to rise and  
turn to face Mal, hands halfway up in a futile gesture of placation, before Mal slams him  
backwards.

"Don't mock me!" Mal snarls, one arm hauled back, ready to strike.

"I wasn't!" Simon declares, trying to catch his breath. He's dizzy from the press of Mal's  
weight against him. From the hand tangling his shirt into a knot around his throat. From  
the leg wedged hard against his… What _is_ it with this psychotic madman and tables?

"I lived that history, crawled through blood and bone…"

Mal is about to start frothing here. Simon decides nothing short of bold action will break  
through. He grabs Mal's hips and yanks him closer, grinds his own pelvis forward at the  
same time. The message is unmistakable.

Mal sputters to an immediate halt, eyes improbably wide.

Simon raises an eyebrow.

"Decide Captain. Are you going to hit me, or kiss me?"

 

~

 

"Even when it hurts like hell, love's what makes the 'verse expand Simon. Love ain't  
ever wrong. It's for holding on to. Not for gettin' all bitter and twisted over."

Kaylee's hands are soft as they frame Simon's face, her eyes clear.

"I plan to never forget that, Simon, how 'bout you?"

"I won't forget either," Simon promises.

He closes his eyes and can't tell whose tears sting his lips when Kaylee's mouth finds his.

 

~

 

The kiss starts off bruisingly hard. Punishing. Lips crushed together. Gradually it changes  
into something deeper, hotter. Mal's tongue thrusts into Simon's mouth in an urgent,  
needy rhythm that has Simon groaning whenever he can spare the breath. The air is  
scorching and Simon wants nothing more than for it to vaporise their clothing. He  
fumbles for Mal's buttons, protesting in frustration as Mal pulls away.

"We can't…" Mal moans, torn.

"We damn well can," Simon disagrees, tugging at Mal's shirt.

Mal pushes Simon away more forcefully. "I can't… I can't do this to my mei-mei."

For one confused second Simon thinks of Inara, then realises what Mal means.

"Kaylee knows." Simon reaches for Mal again, but he steps further away, looking  
appalled.

"What does she know?" Mal asks in a strangled voice.

Everything. She knows everything. Regret claws at Simon. Sadness for the pain he has  
caused Kaylee. Shame for the fact that Kaylee had to enlighten him regarding a certain  
four letter word. Not that he can tell Mal that. Probably not ever.

Never mind; another one will do just as well.

"Kaylee knows that I want to fuck you."

Simon watches Mal's jaw fall open, eyes widening. He looks frozen to the spot.  
Incapable of bolting. Simon deliberately closes in until he can feel the warmth of Mal's  
skin.

"Kaylee knows… that?" Mal rasps.

"She does," Simon confirms. "I'm fairly certain Inara does too. Is that going to be a  
problem, Captain?"

"Inara?" Mal asks dazedly. Simon is so close. The tremor that runs through Mal's body  
brushes their clothing together and jumps, like static electricity, to shiver along Simon's  
spine.

"Inara's already gone," Mal manages.

Simon leans in, puts his mouth right next to Mal's ear. He can feel his own hot breath  
beating back from Mal's skin.

"Good," Simon growls, "because I _really_ want to fuck you."

Mal gasps, body rigid and shaking as Simon latches on to his earlobe. Teasing with his  
tongue then sucking hard, until Mal sags against him.

"How about we aim for a soft landing this time?" Simon asks, steering Mal in the  
direction of his bunk. Halfway there, Mal grabs his hand and pulls him along faster.

 

~

 

Simon aches. Just about everywhere. His jaw aches. His ass aches. His _nipples_ ache.  
He can't remember ever feeling better. And to top it off, he has a glowing sense of  
achievement from being absolutely certain that Mal aches just as hard, in just as many  
places. Even reattaching a whole leg didn't have Simon feeling this buzzed.

One night of truly mind-blowing sex doesn't mean anything for the future. Simon knows  
that. But right now, he feels blissfully light and untroubled.

Mal seems to have finally succumbed to exhaustion. One arm carelessly flung over  
Simon. Well, he is older. Though his stamina was impressive. And he wasn't lying about  
his flexibility.

Simon chuckles softly. Mal shifts around a bit behind him. Not asleep after all. Simon  
wonders if he might be up for round… he's lost count.

"Bed's too small," Mal mumbles.

OK. Scratch that. Time for reality to come crushing in. Simon recognises a cue when it's  
waved blatantly in his face. He starts to sit up.

Mal's arm tightens, pulling Simon back against him.

"Have to see 'bout gettin' a bigger one."

Simon still hasn't wiped the smile off his face when Mal's snores fill the room.

 


End file.
